Dóiteáin Kasaiare
“I love the smell of fire in the morning. Smells like…fire.” Scara Din: Sala-.. “Doiteain Kasaiare” pyromancer and arsonist. The Dóiteáin Kasaiare are Fae of the Elemental Courts: specifically fire. Because of their reptilian appearance they are often referred to as ‘salamanders’ by their detractors amongst mortal men. It is a term that usually precedes said detractors suffering a very sudden cremation. Dóiteáin Kasaiare are communal minded and pack hunters, running down their prey and incinerating it before consuming the ashes. They are short tempered but not generally hostile unless one presents themselves as a threat. Their social customs are unusually intricate and their sense of justice reaches near-religious levels of harshness. Though not evil, they are prone to neither forgiving nor forgetting those who slight against them and tend to have a a “immolate first, ask questions later” approach towards those they feel have breached their trust. They also possess a very defined sense of fair play and honor, possibly from their time inhabiting the dreams and psychic landscapes of the Ghen, whose lands they share and they respect courage and honor (as they define it) regardless of species or original intentions. In combat, they are some of the most capable fae known; they are hands down the most physically capable of the elemental courts and are second only to the berserker Stormdancers of the Ishi-Yue in terms of raw destructive power. They can summon flame at will, can control fires that are already burning and their blood bursts into flame when exposed to the outside, even burning underwater. Countless would be assailants have died in screaming pools of melted tissue as their own weapons inflicted wounds that spurted molten blood upon them. Contrary to popular belief however (including their own occasionally) they are not invincible. Unsurprisingly, they are not fond of cold and are weakened in its presence (although the intensity of cold required to overcome their natural power is considerable). They share the same vulnerability to cold wrought iron that all fae do, such weapons inflict wounds that neither heal readily nor provide the usual pyroclastic response. Lastly, every Doiteain Kasaiare community is bound to a Seinaru Din, a sacred fire. No normal fire, this enchanted blaze contains within it the ashes of those of those Dóiteáin Kasaiare that died before and were interned within it. It is their totem and is revered by its people. If it is extinguished, the Dóiteáin fall into disarray and illness of both body and spirit until a new sacred flame is established. Necromancers in the past have enslaved Dóiteáin packs corrupting the flame with death magic, create creatures known as ghost-fire Salamander; shrouded in green flames and trapped between life and death, these abominations are hunted with great ferocity by the rest of the Dóiteáin proper who will put aside whatever differences or hostilities they may currently be enduring to show these “unholy impostors” the power of true flame by incinerating every last one of them along with anything or anyone else they deem responsible for their creation